Although a commercial presence over the Internet is becoming standard, it is still very expensive and requires software experts to create and maintain a commercial website. A typical scenario may require a marketing group to create and maintain a marketing presentation but the marketing people are typically unable to directly incorporate their presentation. It is typical for the marketing personnel to notify technical personnel who can then create a new website or update a current website according to the directions given by the marketing personnel. In doing so, the technical personnel typically hard codes the instructions. Accordingly, the marketing personnel is a step away from the final creative product. Due to the high cost and complexity of requiring a technical personnel to hard code each change to an existing web page or to hard code a new web page, the marketing personnel may be discouraged from making regular changes to the web page. This reluctance to make regular changes to the offering may place the electronic commerce merchant at a disadvantage to a traditional competitor since, in a traditional store, daily specials, weekly specials, and seasonal campaigns such as Christmas gift advertising are commonly used.
It would be desirable to allow non-technical personnel, such as a marketing person, to create and update a web page, such as a marketing web page. The present invention addresses such a need.